dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. As she awoke, Collie was Humming the song "Do you know?" So she got out of bed and stretched, and yawns at the same time and said, "Today is suck a good day so far! So she grabed her laptop and went on Google to listen to Did you know. She got it playing the song, and she danced around saying "Woo Hoo". She got changed into her clothing and put on her butiful turcoice neckalese on and said "What a great day!" She sliped on her shoes and put her dog "Dazzle" On a leash and took a walk to West city! After that, she walked to the Lovly Locks to get her hair permed! As she walked into the store she said, "Wow! This is amazing!" A nice lady walked up to her and asked "What would you like for today Miss?" She answered "I would like the Perfect Perm for half off please" The lady said back to her, "Of corse! Have a seat" So she put Dazzle in her purse so she would not run around! She puled the vipper half way so Dazzle could brethe. Another lady walked up to her and turns the water on in the sink, asking her, "May you please rest you're head on the bowl, Please?" Lexi answered back, "Oke Doke!". So she shampooed her her, put condishner in it, and washed it out! She curled her hair after brushing it and drying it compleaty, the lady said, "You are done now!" As she got up she stretched because she had been in that chair for such a long time! ,Just then, the Ice-jin gianor walks outside of the salon, quoting "Hair is for complete nutjobs and nothing more!", he smuggled as he kept on walking. So when she got up she took her little rag and cover her face cause her hair was REALLY REALLY curly. "Hey gianor,why you being mean to the ladies?" ultimate said "Hair is horrible, every time, you have to comb it, take care of it. And spend money to have someone do that, it really is pointless". Gianor said. "It is not pointless. It's beutiful and lushus. And mind you're own bisunis!" Said Collie "True,True." ultimate said "Catch you two later. Gotta go to sleep, school is tomarrow." Collie said whal she walked away "later" Ultimate says as he flies away Tensho lands. " Well this is Earth.......it's kind of quiet, but pretty. Well I'm gonna sit here, meditate, and wait for someone to come along" "Hey look at that a tower," Tensho said,"i'm gonna climb" Flies away. "Hello",Endo said as he walked into the plains. "Anyone here"Endo says puzzled looking for someone to battle "looks like theres not"says endo as he flies away "hmmmmmm, so this is where goku and vegeta fought huh?" Flame says (cilmbs up to the ciff where goku was standing at the begining of his and vegeta's fight) "woah good view", he compliments (takes pictures of the area from the cliff) "It's quiet here...just the way I like it", Natch says as he lays down on the grass,"I could*yawn* use some shut..eye..too", Natch sleepily says drifting off to sleep. Tenchi flewn out of the sky to see a guy sleeping in the grassy area.He immediately recognized the guy."Hey!!! Natch!!How's it going!!" "Huh...", Natch says waking up aned spotting Tenchi,"Oh hey Tenchi hows it going". "Good,I was just looking for you." Tenchi said as he looked through his backpack."Look what I found!" Tenchi pulled out a cool looking hat." I found it while training in the hybolic time chamber.Although I have no idea what it does.It looks special." Hey hands the hat to Natch. "I have no clue what this does but maybe u should ask the locals",Natch responds,"Anyway I going to collect the Dragonballs for any danger in the future so I'll be seeing you around", Natch says floating. "Also you have tons of potential so don't waste it, and don't let that go to your head by taking on opponents twice as strong as you", Natch says before taking off'"So good luck on your journey about to go start mine". Just then, a group of 4 wolf like creatures appear on the ground, looking for something.... Tenchi turned around in horror as he saw these creatures! As Natch is flying in the sky a mile away from the Grassy Plains and senses Tenchi is in danger, Natch then flys in the direction of the 4 powers he's sensing. Tenchi fends off these monstors only fro about 10min before getting beaten. Natch arrives to see his badly beaten friend and gets ready to battle Seeing his badly injured friend, Natch powers up and uses his signature attack Meteor Gernaider, surrounding the Snarbo and inhures him to near death. The balls then explode, and vaporize the beast. The 2 then revert to the base form, and Tenchi feels very weak, and is slowly starting to fade into un-conciusness. (Each of you gain 13,250 XP points for winning the fight) Tsuyoshi lands on grassy plains. Kabra lands near Tsuyoshi and looks at him. "Why are you here?" Miname would fly through the air looking for her friends and family. "Why does it seem like no is on Earth", she says having a hard time sensing people's energies. She would then pick up on three strong power levels and would land on Grassy Plains. "Hey, seems like you guys are the only one's around", she giggles. "So, who are you guys?", she ask. Tsuyoshi replies to Kabra "I'm here on purpose... the purose is to meet natch i heard that he was the person who trained tsuyoshi a long ago"."You will be wondering why and how i left and escape from that Realm the answer is i dont give a damn about that realm so i left i cant really tell how'd i escape from it but why are you following me?" he then looks towards miname "Many people from the planet earth were teleported somewhere, the place where some people are fighting." Kabra would then turn to face Miname, "My master is there as well, I've benn sent to handle business for him. What brings you here?" "Aw nothin", Miname responds to Kabra. "So they all were teleported to battle yet I wasn't!", Miname says furiously. "How bogus". "Uncle Natch must be there too", she says. "Oh yeah, why do you want to train with my uncle?", she ask Tsuyoshi. "Trogeveta suggested me to do so actually i want to fight every strong person in this earth, you were not choosen to get to fight maybe because you're weak" he replies to miname he then turn towards Kabra "so, why are you here?" "WEAK!?", Miname says angrily. "I'll have you know that I can whoop your sorry butt into next week anytime and anywhere". "And to prove this I challenge you to a battle at Rocky Plains". "Do you accept, or are you scared to be beaten by a girl?" "I've come to see who possessed the power I felt. I wish I knew it was you before." Kabra turns around. "Unless you make this interesting, I'll leave and get back to work." "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"."same with your case miname you know that you are inferior to me and you are weak but you are hiding that fact and thinking that you're stronger than me, cant you see the difference in our power levels? if you insist then" he says to miname. he then turns to miname and kabra both "You will be teaming up against me come to Rocky Plains" He then flies off. Good to be home Ace would return home to get something to eat, along with taking a quick shower. "Haven't done that in awhile", Ace smirks as he goes into his room to find a change if clothes. "Aww man, all my clothes are dirty", he says. He would then see a GI in the far back of his closet that he recognized immediately. "Dad!", he says grabbing the GU similar to his fathers and putting it on. "He must of left it for me". "Alright, time to head back to find out what those powers were", Ace says as he walks out his front door. "Hey Ace" Rin would say, waving to Ace and giving him the peace sign the second he opened the door. She had masked her power level completely, in order to sneak up on Ace and scare him. "Who's place is this?" "Hey Rin", Ace says as he closes the front door. "i thought you were at the lookout", he says as he goes to the shed to pull out training dummies. "That whole girlfriend thing kinda pushed me over the edge", he says setting them up. "I WAS at lookout, but it kinda bugged me seeing that Miname kept talking about boyfriend and girlfriend crap." she said, sitting back and watching Ace and helping him set up if needed. She continued to move her recreated hand around, punching the air a few times with it. Aaron flies around trying to find Ace since he left the lookout. He sees him with a girl and he goes to them."Hi Ace Hi.....you....." He says awkwardly. "Oh hey Aaron", Ace says as he finally sets up the training dummies with Rin's help. "Just getting some training in", he says. "I'm going to fight that huge power we sensed earlier", he smirks as he starts rapidly punching and kicking the training dummy. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you I guess" Rin would say, crossing her arms before looking at Ace "Are you sure about that? That thing or whatever seems to have a higher powerlevel then you do." She said admittingly, knowing it also had a higher powerlevel then her as well. Aaron looks at Rin and says" Nice to meet you to! Ace I can help you!" He says as he goes up to the dummy and hits it rapidly. "True", he says to Rin. "It may be a stupid idea, but I live on doing stupid things", he says as he ascends to Super Saiyan and punches the dummy so hard it goes flying into the air, never to be seen again. "Dang it...fourth one this week", he says as he goes back to base. "I'm rather take he or she on alone", he says to Aaron. "What could possibly go wrong?" "You could die for one!" Rin said, nearly shouting at Ace to get him to stop from going. Just then, Rin felt multiple powerlevels disappearing in Satan City, as well as huge explosions that were so strong they echo'd and blew the tree's away in the grassland. Rin looked in the direction of the whole thing, her eyes widening in shock and, maybe a little fear. "Ace......do you feel that?" "How could I not?", Ace ask. He then feels hundreds of powerlevels disappearing, as it starts to anger him. "Those innocent people...", Ace says bawling his fist. "Killed or not I'm going to go fight", he says as he launches off the ground and into the direction of Satan City. "HEY WAIT UP!!!" Rin shouted as she followed Ace to Satan city, hoping it wasnt her father behind all of this. 4 years later The winds would race across the fields of the Grassy Plains as nature and it's beauty thrived in the area. Suddenly a figure would dash across the plains at a incredible speed as it would not be able to be seen by most people. The figure would then stop as he would hold up a timer. "Beat my time", he says. "Getting faster", he says as the figure would then be revealed to be Ace! Ace was now a handsome young man, who was taller, more muscular, and bold in features. He was almost a adult and still keeping up with his training. Tsuyoshi lands on Grassy Plain not realizing that the person he met 4 years ago was there too. he would then sit on the rock as he looks at the sky "Ah, I still remember those days." he says looking towards the sky and smiling. Ace would suddenly sense a large powerlevel and turn too see Tsuyoshi laying on a rock. "It's that dude from Satan City I met years ago", Ace thinks. "Hey!", he calls out to him as he runs over to him as well. Tsuyoshi looks towards Ace and thinks "What does he wants with me and who is he?" as a weird look appears on Tsuyoshi's face as he would say "H-H-Hi.... What do you want?" "Ah, you don't recognize me", Ace says. "I'm Ace, Natch's son". "We met in Satan City a few years ago". "I was the kid with the cape", he says. Tsuyoshi says in a low voice "Satan... city.... Kid with the Cape.... Natch's son.." Tsuyoshi would suddenly get a flash back of the memories he would see the flashback as Ace and other kids fighting Virtix and other stuff happening "YOU'RE ACE!?" Tsuyoshi says in a loud voice and in a shock "I don't believe you've become an adult in such a short time" Tsuyoshi also rejects to believe that Ace's power even surpassed that of Tsuyoshi's. He would then say "Hi, so, what were you doing all that time?" as Tsuyoshi's voice turns back into cold. "Training, school, girls", Ace says as he puts his hands behind his head and smiles. "Yeah, I've gotten pretty strong, that's where 4 years of training gets you". "Hmm, So you got fond interest in girls" Tsuyoshi says laughing, he would then say "Well, i've wasted 4 years of my life taking care of my house and my family" he would then say "Are you ready to test your newly found strength... on me?" he says giving away a smirk. Ace would stare at Tsuyoshi and smile. "Heh, I don't see why not", he says. "Been slacking off in my training, so I may be a little rusty", he says. "Follow me then" Tsuyoshi smiles as he flies towards Sacred Land of Korin Aaron arrives, now a 17 year old young man. He is now dating Alyra, and is expecting a child.:Sheesh, that woman is always in a mood....maybe it's the pregnancy....nah, she's always like this." He says as he lands on the ground "Alright then", Ace says. "Hey Aaron, bye Aaron", he says as he launches off the ground to follow Tsuyoshi. "Woah cool", Tamara says as she walks out the house. "I wonder where my brother is going", she says. "Tine to follow him", she says as she flies after Ace. Fathers vs Children Haruki lands on Grassy Plains and thinks "Father was rather acting weird today. Especially he was constantly touching his eye like it was injured or something and wasn't walking properly too like he's drunk... I gotta find why he was acting like that" she thinks as she sits on a rock. Starr flies onto the grass floor."Well, Dad is now on my side officially......." Starr feels a power level that he recognizes, but it is smaller. He hides behind a rock in fear. Chronos lands on the ground after getting some money in South City. He notices Haruki and Starr and simply says "Hey there." Haruki senses two low power levels there as she says waves "Hello" without looking at them. Starr gets out from behind the rocks.He gasps very loudly."Ha....Haruki? Is...is that you?" He asks in awe. Starr is sure of it.He runs to her, and pulls her into a strong hug."I'm so....Im so sorry, i couldnt help you.....Im sorry..." Starr begins to cry on her shoulder. "Am I interrupting?" Chronos asks in a pessimistic voice. Haruki would then backhand him and says in a shocked way "What the ----"."Who are you? And why'd you hugged me"she says in an angry voice "Back off" Then she would then completely ignore that low power level; Chronos. Starr flies backwards."Haruki?....Oh thats right, we haven't met yet...." Starr looks down and says "You delivered me...." quietly. "Well, this is awkward to watch..." Chronos says, and he faintly hears what Starr whispered. "We never met, yet you hugged me for no reaso-" Haruki stops by as she hears what Starr said "I did WHAT!?" She then thinks "He is mildly retarded i guess"as she starts to walk away arrogantly. Starr looks at Haruki."You delivered me! I'm from the future! I don't have anything to hide! You died! And thats the reason I hugged you! You were my best friend and mentor! And you died protecting me!" Starr calms down and sits down, Chronos walks up to Starr. "The future? I don't think that's possible." Haruki laughs and said "Haha and you expect me to believe in that Bullsh!t?" ~Suddenly a HUGE Powerlevel lands, which could be sensed till there~ Starr feels a giant powerlevel. He turns around, to find Tsuyoshi tower over them."Greetings Tsuyoshi" He says "Another Power Level? This is ridiculous..." Chronos says, in a pessimistic tone again. "Well, hello new guy." "Starr you don't need to give her any prove" Tsuyoshi says as he uses his Legendary Possession on Haruki showing her highlights of Starr's past. ~Highlights of Past~ She finds an older version of herself, over a young woman, who is giving birth. An older Aaron, who is 18 is holding the womans hand, and he is in pain from her squeezing his hand too hard.After some screaming, Haruki pulls out a small Baby boy, that has a tail. A little girl about 1 years old, is being held by a Man named Tsuyoshi. There is a flash, and Haruki is seen sparring with the little boy.another flash. Tsuyoshi dies, and Aaron Haruki and Starr all fight the evil force.Haruki is obliterated, and so is Aaron.Starr,Hope and Silver retreat to a time machine.It shows them arriving 17 years in the past.It shows Starr meeting Tsuyoshi, and the crowd at Satan City, and his meeting Shintaro, 13 year old Aaron, and what is happening now. ~The End~ "Now do you believe him?" Tsuyoshi says "I know it sounds strange but it's true" Tsuyoshi would then say to Starr "You would be wondering how did i know all this when you never even told me about this... well, i have an ability to read through minds and control them i never controlled your mind but read all the past". Starr looks at Tsuyoshi with thanks."Thank you Tsuyoshi, I never thought she would be able to find out" "Um... Excuse me..." Chronos says in an irritated tone. "Do you people not see me?" "Sure no problem" Tsuyoshi says he then says to Chronos "Hello there"."What is your na-"He was half dome with the word 'Name' as he suddenly coughs up a lot of blood from his mouth as he gets on knees. Blood was coming out of his eye too as he was creating a scary, yet weird look. "Father, are you alright?" Haruki quickly rushes towards him and tries to give him some water. Starr looks at Tsuyoshi and is flooded with memories of his death.Starr falls to his knees with a pain in his heart."No...No..." Starr feels a huge power level approach them.He turns around to see a flash of blue light. Aaron arrives with a pouch in hand,:Hey Tsuyoshi! You okay?!' He sees the blood."Oh my! Here! " he pulls out s small bean from his pocket."Senzu Bean!" He yells as he throws it to Haruki.He flies down to Starr and helps him."Starr, it's fine now" "Am I missing something?" Chronos asks arrogantly, as no one would notice him. Haruki gives Tsuyoshi a Senzu bean. Tsuyoshi eats it and feels better than before, but the extreme illness still lives. But for sometime he doesn't feel illness as he says "Thanks guys and Haruki, yea i'm fine dont worry it's just side effects of Legendary Possession i'll be fine in no time at all" he sees Aaron is there "Hey Aaron!" he says as he wipes the blood off of his eyes and mouth. "You did that just to satisfy me? You could've always use something else as proof" Haruki says. "I'm certain you wouldn't believe me there was no other way" Tsuyoshi says. Aaron looks at Tsuyoshi."Did Starr reveal his secret to you?" Aaron asks Starr nods. Chronos bumps into Starr's face, then Haruki's, then Aaron's, then Tsuyoshi's face while arrogantly shouting "I'm still here!" Tsuyoshi looks at Aaron then Starr while saying "No, he didn't. He constantly tried to hide his secrets and lie to me but Unfortunately, since i saw him being too scared and being pussy i thought that i should find why he is too scared for"."I have an ability through which i can read people's mind as well as control them or even better show them illusions, i just read his mind and found the secrets myself" Tsuyoshi then got bumped in the head by Chronos but quite doesn't feel the pain nor did he felt being bumped as he said "Oh hello there little guy" Tsuyoshi scratches the back of his head while saying "What is your name?". Haruki was in dis-believe but then she sees Tsuyoshi while thinking "Oh Great! He's back to his Old-self, i still remember his true-self when he wasn't such a carefree man" Haruki got bumped by Chronos but neither did she felt the pain as she said "Huh?"."I can see you're here, so what?" Haruki then says to Tsuyoshi "Dad! Teach me whatever this Legendary Crap or whatever crap it is". "You can't learn it, only people who has the PURE blood of my clan can, you have the mixed blood of your mom so you have absolutely no way to learn it" Tsuyoshi lies because he don't want that Forbidden Technique to fall in the wrong hands, regarding Haruki's attitude, he knew that if she learns it she'll misuse it. "Well, my name's Chronos Blizzard; and I'm the son of the two fighters Rhea and Frost." Chronos says to Tsuyoshi's family, seeing as Aaron or Starr still haven't reacted to Chronos... yet. Chronos then senses a power level coming and says "And speaking of which..." Frost teleports behind his son and says "Hey everybody!" Chronos continues his sentence "... Yeah. He's here." Frost looks at the group and says "Forgive my son, he's quite rude in his early teen years." He then looks at Tsuyoshi and says "It's been a long time, Tsuyoshi. I've met a person who's a distant relative to your clan." Frost grins slightly. Before Frost's Arrival "Chronos... Blizzard, no doubt you know similar to Frost; The guy i used to meet in my childhood years along with Gen and Hokus.... I wish if i..."He was speaking as Frost lands as he completes his sentence "Could meet him" He looks at adult Frost for the first time "....WOW. Long time no chat" he says as he brings his hand forward for a handshake"."Who is that guy?" ''Tsuyoshi says wondering that a person from: slan still lived after that massacre "But that's impossible only i and Gen are the sole surviver it is imposssible for someone else" Tsuyoshi also gets a bit angry at the fact that his clan's people used to cause trouble and what if that guy Frost is talking about is also causing trouble. Haruki exclams "Huh!" she says as she looks at Starr being too scaredy cat. Ace would then walk out his house as he sees' everyone. "Dad, there's people in the yard again!", he shouts. Aaron looks over at Frost and Chronos."Hi Frost! Sorry about what happened at Planet X mas, and nice to meet your Chronos." Aaron looks over at Ace."Hey Bro!" He would say with a smile. Starr would then look to Ace, and say."Nice to see you again Ace." Ace would be on his cellphone as he would see Aaron. "Hey Aaron", he says. "Listen girl, I promise to have something special for you", he says to the girl he's talking to. "Uh huh, love you too, bye". "So...uhhh.....all you guys in my yard.....what's up?" Aaron becomes curious."Who's that your talking to Ace?" He asks "Probably talking to his Girlfriend" Tsuyoshi would say in a jokingly manner "Hey Ace!" "My-hold up", Ace says as his phone rings and he answers it. "What?" "Well, I guess so", Ace says. "I couldn't get it on time". "Well we're over then, yeah yeah bye", Ace says as he puts his phone back in his pocket. "My ex-girlfriend", he laughs. "Finally she broke up with me", he says. "I hate being tied down to one girl". Frost bumps into the conversation, seeming as he has nothing to say related to the topic. "So guys... Do you have anything to do here? My wife went to go shopping, so I thought I'd watch over my son." Starr looks at Frost."Uncle Frost, is that really you?" He asks quietly. Aaron notices Starr's words."Yes Starr, that's Frost, go says hi" He says with a smile. Starr nods."um...okay..." Starr walks up to Frost."It's nice to see...see you again, Frost..." "Well, who's up for training?"."Ain't got nothin' better to do" Tsuyoshi says. Haruki would then replies in "You're training again... I'm going to tell this to mom when she comes back home" she says in a bit high voice, not yelling. Frost smiles and says "Sure. I have an idea - Parents against children! How does that sound?" Aaron grins."Sure! It would be fun to train with my son!" He says happily. "Uh Silly Haruki, if you don't want your butt red and sore then be quiet here" Tsuyoshi says arrogant and rudely hoping that Haruki wouldn't act so arrogant anymore. "Huh" Haruki exclaims. "Good now shut up" Tsuyoshi says, "Won't it be one-sided if all father vs all children?" He Grins. "How about we restrain ourselves from using Signature Attacks until much later in battle?" Frost suggests. Chronos then thinks of an idea. "Hey... Starr, was it? Do you wanna fuse in the fight? Like, using Potara Earrings or whatever that thing's called." Starr looks at Chronos in shock.He thinks for a moment. ''This boy, Chronos, he does not exist in my time....how could he be here....maybe...maybe he is a sign that my future will soon change...and if I give more changes to time, then it will have more to work with...as if the timeline is clay, and it is being molded over the course of our lives, changing with every small indentation.... ''"Chronos, I accept" He says Aaron gasps."You guys are gonna fuse?! No fair! I wanna fuse too!" Aaron exclaims.He looks at Frost."Oh Frooooooost" he says with a singsong tone. "Sounds fair if we restrains ourselves from using Signature Attacks and Ultimate Attacks but let the children use it after the initial first round" Tsuyoshi says. "Be careful what you wish for, Dad" Haruki grins. Frost sighs and says "I get it. If you have a Potara Earring, we can fuse, Aaron." "You guys have fun with that", Ace says. "I'm off to school", he says as he flies off. Aaron looks at Frost,Starr,Chronos,Tsuyoshi, and Haruki."Okay guys, and lady.....and Starr....let's begin!" Starr looks up confused."Aren't I one of the guys?......" He says. There is a silence for a long time. Aaron facepalms"Let's just begin..." They all fly off to a safe location to train, Tatch, Ace, Tamara, and the rest of the Cradle fixing gang, would look up into the sky, seeing the moon-like object that was Cradle, slowly backing away into the clouds. Tatch woukd look up in the sky as he watched Cradle disappear. Flashbacks would invade Tatch's mind as he remembers the times on Cradle. ~Flashbacks~ *A flashback woukd show Gianor walking out a elevator shaft angry and disappointed "All for nothing" he says angrily as he reverts to his 1st form and heads to his spaceship. *Unstable? COOL!!!" Ultimate says excitedly in a flashback. "That must mean he's really strong, good thing i have a good team with me on this one." Ultimate says looking at gianor "Well, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!!" *Another would show Tatch landing on Cradle for the first time. "So this is Cradle huh...wow what a let down, I guess I better get going so I don't miss any of the action", Tatch says. *Another would show Gianor, Wallace, Beccocc, Reizou, Ultimate, and Zero battling the Rioteer twins. *Another flashback would show Reizou swallowing a Kamehameha wave launched by Tatch. *Another flashback would show Tenchi and Natch battling Ignus and the vicious Snarbo together and fusing into Tatch for the first time. All the events of Cradle would unfold in Tatch's mind as he smirks and salutes the planet goodbye. Cradle would then disappear far enough back into space, not visible by human eyes anymore, as the clouds would conceal it's path. Getting ready for action "Yeah yeah, I know mom", Ace says as he walks out the house. Ace would now sport a white gi with a black undershirt, obi , gloves, and wristbands as his hair was also slick back and tied up. "Woof woof", a dog would bark as he would run uo Ace in excitement. "Hey boy", Ace says petting the dog he saved in Satan City years ago. "Alright boy, I'm gonna go out and stretch my legs", Ace says wanting to get out the house. "I'll be back later mom!", he yells before flying off to a unknown destination. Tsurugi's Brother Returns A portal is seen opening from Other World, where Madara and Reppes are seen stepping through. "Here we are. Back on Earth." He turns and looks to Reppes. "I suggest you should explore Earth before planning on taking on Tsurugi and Leo. Oh, and I almost forgot..." He points his finger at Reppes' forehead, before poking it as massive amounts of ki spews out of Reppes. "There. I extracted Kazuki's negative energy out of you." "It feels good to be back here. Doesn't it, Leo?" He says before looking at Leo with a fake smile, who was standing right behind them. "Heh. You're always aware of your surrounds as always, Ryota." Leo says in a rude tone. "Well, what'cha trynna pull off?" "Me? uh? Nothing, i guess?" Reppes says, trying to play dumb. ''Now, how do I convince him. At least you could've told me his history, Shintaro! Curse you! he thinks before continuing "It's fancy to know that you and my brother are cooking something fancy" he says faking a smile, keeping his cool. "You can quit acting like that, Ryota." Leo says. "I already know you're here to bring Tsurugi back to normal. That ain't happening." He smirks. "What's more is, the Shinjus are occupying most of Planet Miel, with the Falling Leaves being second and Yujis third. Can you believe it? Even on our home planet, your pathetic Yuji friends are losing to us Shinjus!" "Now, now, that's not how you start a conversation with a random stranger" he says keeping his fake smile "I'm not here to bring him anywhere. I'm just here to tell him the truth. The rest is up to him. He'll walk on his own path" he says continuing with fake smile "After all, I can't just hide truth from someone and let a weak Shinju Psychopath manipulate him, can I?" he says sarcastically, but still in happy tone "As far as I'm concerned about that Planet, I don't really think ocupying more space is called 'defeating'" he says calmly. I've never seen such calm and weird side of him before... What are you planning, Ryota? Madara thinks. "Man, you're just pissing me off." Leo says. "Besides, Tsurugi is set on helping the Shinjus annihilate the Yujis due to his hatred. Your chances in making him change how he thinks are slim." Leo says in a rude tone. "Huh? Leo-san you're so rude" He says while putting over a fake depressed face "You're the one who brought this up in the first place" he says. "As far as it goes for for his 'hatred', I'm sure you're seeing the last of it. Because, well, after knowing the truth, he'll totally change" He says before remembering a promise he made to Shintaro "... Hey, can i ask you something?" "Yeah? What do you want?" Leo asks. "Well, I'm not going to convince you to stop or anything but..." he says "Why do you intend to attack Yuji clan?" "Because..." Leo replies... "I want war to happen. So I can destroy those Yujis and bask in the glory of victory in this little game, where we Shinjus prevail, and never have to see those Yuji-losers again... War can be a fun game, wouldn't you agree?" "Huuuh?! War is no game. We can play running, football, basketball, computer games and etc to decide who wins and who loses anyways" Reppes plays dumb again "Why bother having a war when it's a 'little game'? Also, that doesn't tells why you hate them, and why're you not going after insta-kill on me, considering that i'm half Yuji" he says with bored tone while Madara watches silently. "Don't you know? We Shinjus already lost two wars against the Yujis, and we've nearly gone extinct. The only major place for Shinjus now is Planet Miel... We're just trying to bring the Yujis down with their own methods. By war." Leo says. Reppes responds in the same tone "don't you know? You Shinjus were the ones who fought Yuji Clan for no reason and lost twice. It was your fault to disturb the peace of clans to begin with. Why do you people even fight Yuji clan? It's not like they're bad or something" He says, now getting to the business. "We didn't fight them for no reason." Leo explains. "We were fighting them for superiority. So that everyone would tremble at the thought of the Shinju clan, and accept us as the strongest beings!" Reppes facepalms "Seriously..." He says "Don't you guys know the meaning of 'Unity'? The Six Path gave birth to 2 children, Indra and Ashura. Who created 2 clans to live together What i see today is no unity" he says before he gets a little angry "Is this what he dreamt about, HUH!? You want to remove what your ancestor wanted just for your selfish superiority complex, HAH!?" He says as he punches Leo, making him fall to the ground "THIS IS NOT THE FUTURE HE EXPECTED FOR THESE TWO CLANS! LEO, SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP BEING IGNORANT TOWARDS THE REALITY!" Leo smirks and starts to laugh maniacally as he slowly gets up from the ground. "You still believe in that old bag of ashes? I stopped believing him years ago. You Yujis slaughtered our clan, now we'll return the favor. And you won't make me reconsider!" He pulls out his wand and says "Halharl Infigar!" as a tornado vortex surrounds Reppes and he dashes towards Madara and places his palm on his chest, sucking out Kazuki's energy, which Madara absorbed from Reppes. "Thanks for the dark energy." Leo then quickly dissipates and is nowhere to be seen. Madara dispels the vortex surrounding Reppes and says "Apologies, Ryota-kun... I couldn't stop him from getting away. He used some spell on me... It definitely felt like he used Mana, and it felt like it was a Water Element spell..." Reppes sighs "Jeez. I knew this wasn't going to be that easy... "He says remembering the flashback from his talk with him "But I know he felt what he was doing is wrong. I'm sure he needs some time alone before he can resolve his matter. As far as I'm concerned with Tsurugi.... Otosan, i need your help" He says with serious tone. "Right. We must locate Tsurugi immediately, before he harms anyone..." Madara replies. "Nah. He's in a battle right now anyways. And besides... By the time, I know Tsurugi's probably sensed my powerlevel and he's probably in a disbelief right now" He says looking at surroundings "Let's just wait here, he'll be rushing here like a horse any moment now" "Alright then." Madara says. "We shall wait here." Reppes looks at Madara "Oh Come on Madara-san. You're no fun" he says in a bored tone. "This isn't about fun, Ryota-kun. Where's your serious personality? We're trying to bring your brother back and stop him from slaughtering his own clan." Madara says. Reppes sighs "Honestly, the truth you told was partially too much enough to help him change but your aggressive, rude, serious personality is what made him stubborn of the situation and forced himself to believe that you're the one who did that" He says back to faking a smile "You don't always need to be serious to get something done, trust me, otosan. And this is why I'm forcing myself on this personality rather than that snarky one." "Then maybe you'll need my assistance, too" says Shuu landing. "Huh? It's Shuu-chan. Haven't seen you since you were infant" Reppes responds. "Please don't call me by that" says Shuu. "Well, if it isn't my grandson." Madara smirks. "How've you and Miri been doing?" "Haven't seen her in a while. She's probably hanging out with her BF" Shuu says chuckling "I wonder, how strong has Tsurugi gotten..." Says Reppes "I mentioned back in Hell, that Tsurugi has learned how to use a Shinju Avatar, and combine it with his Spirit of Valor to create a Void Element Avatar. What's more, he has learned how to use the Samsaara Eye, as well..." Madara explains. "Err..." Reppes pats the back of his head "Don't you think he's little too much for me..." "You won't be fighting him physically, Ryota-kun. You'll be fighting him emotionally." Madara says. "I know, I know, I know that, geez. But what if he suddenly attacks me, like he did with you back in GIDWMAT?"Reppes responds. "Then I'll step in and knock him out. But just to be safe, I'll activate the Yata Seal so he won't be able to hurt you." Madara says. He then feels an energy coming towards him. "It's him. I can feel him, running towards us as fast as a horse..." Tsurugi's raging soul Tsurugi arrives at extremely fast speed, causing some mountains to errupt. He finds himself near Madara, Shuu and.... ".... Reppes!?", He says with widened eyes "What...", "What are you doing here!? You were supposed to be dead!!", He asks with yet shocked, angry and happy feeling. "Tsurugi-kun." Reppes says. "What you heard about the clan, about it being slaughtered... It's not true! No one betrayed us..." ".... So, you came all the way here to say that?" Tsurugi asks. "Don't you remember?" Reppes asks. "The meaning of 'Unity'? Where the Six Path had two sons, Indra and Ashura, which split into two clans that are war-torn. Do you think this is what the Six Paths wanted? We must reunite our clans, back into one. We must cooperate with each other, helping each other's clans, not destroy it like the Shinjus and Yujis are at war now!" .... Do you still think i believe on those fairy-tales?" Tsurugi says Reppes sighs. "Tsurugi, at least tell me..." He looks into Tsurugi's eyes... "Where did Yuuichi disappear to?! What would he say about what you're doing here?! Do you think Yuuichi agrees that you're doing the right thing?!" After a pause Tsurugi replies "... I don't care" he looks back at Reppes "Why do you think I'm doing all of this? You should be blaming that traitor", He looks at Madara "Not me!" "Why would I be blaming him when he's the one who did his best to bring me here to help you get to your darn senses!" Reppes says. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Earth RP Areas